


Season's end

by devilscut



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College, Fluff and Angst, M/M, POV Scott, Pack Feels, Road Trips, Scott McCall & Sheriff Stilinski feels, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3204338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilscut/pseuds/devilscut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end of Summer is coming closer and with it the pack is changing.  Some pack mates are leaving for College while others are staying behind.  Scott's finding it hard to say goodbye.</p><p>** My take on how S5 of Teen Wolf should end - because I'm seriously worried **</p>
            </blockquote>





	Season's end

**Author's Note:**

> As I've stated in the summary I'm worried as to what Season 5 holds in store for the characters on TW. So I decided to write my own version of how it's going to go down, how I think it should end seeing as so many of the actor's contracts are up and as always Sterek for the win. 
> 
> I got this down today, so very quick on the editing because I need to get back to "The first time", hopefully it reads okay.
> 
> Hope you enjoy some fluff and angst mixed with bro'ship. 
> 
> Unbeta'ed.

“This was a really good idea of yours.”  The Sheriff says, nudging Scott’s shoulder with his as he lifts his coffee mug to his lips.  The early morning sunshine may bathe them in light where they stand on the Stilinski’s front porch, but there’s not much warmth to it at this early hour.  Even though it’s the tail end of Summer, the night still holds a chill, one which hasn’t quite dissipated yet. 

 

Scott’s throat feels tight, like he’s choking so he doesn’t say anything.  They both watch silently for a moment as Stiles and Derek continue to pack the Camaro with a couple of duffel bags and suitcases, not to mention the odds and ends in boxes that Stiles simply didn’t trust to go with his and Derek’s other gear via the shipping company and not arrive unscathed.  The Camaro's pristine from where Derek's had it stored in a garage.  A quick service and her V8 engine is purring as sweet as ever, ready for the road ahead.

 

He takes in the easy fluid way his best friend and his werewolf mentor move around each other, not getting in each other’s way and if they do there’s a ready smile, a pat on the arm or shoulder and a laugh, that when he hears it come from Derek’s lips has him staring at the older werewolf.  It’s not that he’s never heard him laugh before, over time he’s loosened up a hell of a lot, Scott just hadn't believed that the other man **_got_** Stiles’ sense of humour, but this one sounds so carefree.  It sounds good.

 

“Yeah about that—“  Scott stops abruptly when he sees Stiles’ Dad look at him with concern shining from his piercing blue eyes and he can’t do it, can’t say ‘ _why the hell does everyone get the impression that this was my idea?_ ’.

 

Instead he stuffs his hands into his jean pockets, fists curling tight and he can feel little pricks against his palms where his claws have popped.  He huffs in frustration.

 

“I’m pleased it’s working out so well for everyone.”  Scott says trying not to sound bitter, well maybe just a little bit, because after all this road trip that Derek and Stiles are going on, it’s really meant to be Stiles and Scott’s road trip.  Not with the same destination they’d originally planned all those years ago pre-bite, but the intended driving trip to start their first academic year at College wherever it was, definitely. 

 

Scott’s known the older man for so many years now that it’s not weird or strange when the Sheriff rests his free hand on his shoulder and the warm weight of it through his thin cotton t-shirt is comforting.  He sighs and the fierce ache that blooms heavy and piercing in his chest is way worse than when they’d said their goodbyes to Lydia and Kira earlier in the week, both bound for MIT.  Lydia for their excellent Math Department and Kira, an electrical engineering degree.  Even the fact that he and Kira had called it quits on having an intimate relationship a couple of months ago with College looming didn’t hurt as much as seeing his two best friends leaving now.

 

“I know that you’re worried about them, about the pack being split up and so far away at College.”  The Sheriff squeezes his shoulder.  “I’m proud of you son.  Coming up with this buddy system, I know myself and the other parents are a little bit relieved that they won’t be going to the other side of the country without support.”

 

Scott nods trying his best to be polite and listen, but it’s so distracting watching as Malia teases Stiles by pretending to move one of his carefully placed bags in the trunk.  He mock growls at her, lunging after her until she backs up into Derek who picks her up and twirls her round and round as she shrieks.  Liam streaks over and tugs at her arm, playfully trying to draw her away from the older pack members and all Scott can hear is their breathless laughter mixed in with the pounding in his head from the surging, hammering pulse of his blood.  From somewhere deep inside, his wolf makes the smallest whine, so faint that even the Sheriff standing right next to him doesn’t hear it.

 

Derek puts Malia down and looks across to Scott and he can see that his friend and pack mate has grooves starting to appear on his forehead as he frowns in concern at him.  Something eases in his chest when he sees it and Scott can’t even comprehend how they’ve ended up here.  That he’s such good friends with the man who he’d first regarded as the worst kind of stalker if not a potential serial killer in training.  Scott manages to shake his head at the older wolf and give what feels like a wavery smile denying anything’s wrong.  He’s pretty sure Derek isn’t convinced by the way he lifts one dark eyebrow, but he nods and lets him get away with it for which he’s grateful.

 

Now the majority of the pack have graduated from High School and with his pack mates scattering across the country, away from where his wolf insists they should be, safe here in their territory.  It makes him feel selfish wanting to keep them here where he can see them, scent them and protect them if necessary.  It’s a deep throbbing ache he carries inside knowing he can’t do that if they’re thousands of miles away. 

 

Which is how this whole College Buddy system had started.  He remembers talking with Stiles about the safety of the pack and how worried he was about them being so far apart from each other.  The next thing he knows is that at the next pack meeting he’s being slapped on the back and congratulated for coming up with such a brilliant idea.  

 

The crux of it being if a pack member goes to College within California they can go solo because they're still easy to reach if in trouble, if they wish to go to another state then preferably they can negotiate with other pack members to see if the College has courses suitable for both of them to attend.  Even if they went to a different College, but in the same city or town, having another pack member for back up close by, particularly with wolves needing the social aspect of pack was imperative.  Stiles had smiled at what was more than likely the complete bewilderment on his face as he explained Scott's supposed brilliant idea to the pack and even given him a thumbs up at the end of it.

 

He can’t be annoyed with him, not when it has somewhat set his mind at ease, that those furthest away won't be alone.  Particularly, as it means Stiles won't be alone.

 

Scott’s so proud of his best friend that he feels ready to burst with it.  After all his hard work Stiles has been accepted into Columbia on a full-ride scholarship and there’s no way that he or anyone else is going to stand in the way of that, much as it hurts that his best friend, his brother will be so far away. 

 

The relief that poured off the Sheriff when Stiles received the thick offer envelope was so powerful that Scott didn’t need to use any of his wolf senses to feel it.  It’s not widely known that the Stilinski’s have been crippled by medical bills over the past decade, first Claudia’s and then Stiles’ when he’d been possessed by the nogitsune.  He and his Mom knew because they’d been short on money a time or two themselves and it seemed the Stilinski men needed to confide in their friends.

 

The Stilinski pride had meant that both Stiles and the Sheriff had refused to use any of the money that Derek had set aside in a trust for the pack to use for their education costs.  Their refusal had Derek stomping around in the foulest of moods for a good couple of weeks until amazingly everything was alright after Stiles had stayed back after a pack meeting and talked to him about it. 

 

In fact, Stiles and Derek were both happier than he’d ever seen them.  That they were getting along so well and carried each other’s scent from all the hanging out they were doing while Scott was working almost full time at the vet clinic, it left him feeling curiously jealous and relieved at the same time.

 

While the scholarship was a blessing, the fact that Derek still has an apartment he owns outright in New York is a miracle.  It means that while Stiles will share the bills he won’t be crippled by excessive accommodation costs in the city either.

 

To say he’d been surprised when Derek had told him that he was going to be Stiles’ College Buddy was an understatement.  Derek’s going back to New York with Stiles to finish his degree at Columbia in English and Comparative Literature while handling some personal financial business in the city at the same time.  He didn’t go into too much detail about it, but considering his apartment overlooked Central Park at the end closest to Columbia, Scott kinda figured it wasn’t small change that Derek was dealing in. 

 

A small smile tugs at Scott’s mouth when he recalls how anti-Derek Stiles was initially.  Insisting that Derek wasn’t trustworthy, scared him and smelt like death when he’d been shot with wolfsbane and now they were going to be living together in the Big Apple.  Who’d have thought?

 

He looks at them now leaning back against the closed trunk of the Camaro, side by side, pressed close together from shoulder to thigh.  They’re talking happily with Malia, Liam and Mason, the youngest pups in the pack and the main reason Scott is staying in Beacon Hills.    He can’t abandon them, not while they need help developing their control and honing their instincts.  Learning to be pack.

 

“I’ve never seen Malia so happy.”  The Sheriff says as he observes the group and there’s a wistful note in his voice and Scott gets it because not only did the Sheriff like her, when she was with Stiles it was like what everyday ordinary teenagers around the world did.  They dated, had boyfriends or girlfriends and it was normal.  The Sheriff could pretend that Stiles was normal or at least as much as a teenage boy with a werecoyote for a girlfriend and supernatural crap happening every other day in the neighbourhood could be.

 

“I think it’s relief, she doesn’t have to try and keep up and cram extra into her studies.”  Malia had decided to drop down to Liam and Mason’s grade after realising that she didn’t have much hope of going onto College even with all the tutoring she’d been getting from the pack.  Stiles told him in confidence that he thought it was a great idea on a social level for her as well, so that she can have more time simply being a teenage girl.

 

He rolls his eyes when he sees her growl at Liam and punch him in the arm.  “Plus I think she likes the idea of bossing the other guys around.”

 

The Sheriff chuckles, before a more thoughtful look appears.  “What about you Scott?  Are you going to be okay?  I heard the Community College is doing some amazing courses this year.”

 

“Yeah, I’m okay.”  He smiles up at the older man who’s looking at him with genuine concern and has been more of a father figure to him than his own Dad.  Although admittedly, his Dad’s been trying a bit harder of late to keep in contact and not be so critical.  Still, Scott knows if it comes down to it exactly who he can count on if he’s in trouble.

 

“Actually, the vet nurse course here is really pretty good so hopefully when the pups graduate I can transfer to another College to do Veterinarian studies with some credits up my sleeve.”  He tries to be enthusiastic when people ask, as they invariably do and he thinks he’s pretty convincing most of the time.  The Sheriff however is looking at him with such warmth and understanding that Scott knows that he’s not one of the ones that will be easily fobbed off with a big smile and a ‘can do’ spiel of words.

 

“You know Scott, you’re a good Alpha and a good friend.”  The Sheriff cups the back of his neck with his big paw of a hand and draws him in close for a partial hug seeing as he’s still carrying half a cup of coffee in the other hand.  Scott can feel the façade he’s been wearing for days fall away as he presses his face into the Sheriff’s shirt and draws in the comforting scent of cologne and gun oil with the older man’s personal scent of charred oak and citrus.  He wishes for the first time in a long time that this had never happened to him, that he’d never been bitten.

 

“It sucks.”  He says against the tan uniform shirt and hears a little chuckle from the older man.

 

“Yeah it does.”  The Sheriff agrees.  Scott pulls back and can see so much kindness and understanding in his face he just wants to push in close for another comforting hug, because if anyone gets it, then it’s definitely this man.  The lines of responsibility that mark his face are all too clear.

 

“Hey.”  Says a soft voice and Scott realises that Stiles and Derek are standing in front of them and he hadn’t even sensed their approach.  He looks down at his feet, because he can feel a hot prickling sensation in his eyes and nuh-uh that’s not happening.  Scott mentally shakes his head and tries to focus.  Lets his eyes be drawn to the two men who are so close to each other, arms touching, that even their hands brush together.  The knuckles gliding against the other’s in an inadvertent caress.  

 

“Hey.”  He finally manages to get out, feeling kinda stupid, but he doesn’t know exactly what to say when it feels like his heart’s being ripped out of his chest.  “Uhh.. Mom really wanted to be here you know, but she couldn’t get anyone to swap her shift with.”

 

Stiles lifts his hand and rubs the back of his neck.  His cheeks are blotchy with colour and his eyes glitter.  “Yeah, yeah I know.  She said goodbye last night at dinner.  Just tell her.. tell her I’ll miss her okay.”

 

Scott nods his head because he really can’t talk, his throat is tight and his tongue feels thick and he’s trying to choke back on the sob that wants to burst out of him and he’s gonna lose it big time he can feel it and..

 

Stiles lurches forward and wraps his arms tight around him and they just hold each other.  Scott buries his face into the crook of Stiles’ neck and draws in deep breaths, trying to suck in his brother’s scent of vanilla and citrus so he can memorize it.

 

It’s like the world goes away as he inhales and memories flicker through his mind, nothing so morbid as his life flashing before his eyes.  No.  They’re all of Stiles.  Of his life with the other boy. 

 

Stiles smiling at him so hopefully as he holds out the glue stick that Scott had asked to borrow on his first day in Kindergarten. 

Stiles rushing over and headbutting Adam Greenberg in the stomach after the older boy pushes him over in third grade. 

Stiles curling around him protectively as he cries on his bed when his Dad had packed up his bags and left the McCall house the day before. 

Stiles standing by his Dad at his Mom’s funeral, dressed in a dark suit his little face pale, amber eyes huge and pleading as though begging for this all to be a mistake, Scott burying his face in his Mom’s hip unable to look anymore as he’d sobbed. 

Stiles and he walking through the woods looking for his inhaler and meeting an older, grim-faced boy. 

Stiles cuffing him to the radiator with such pain and ultimately forgiveness on his face at the vile, hurtful things Scott was saying to him. 

Stiles taking hold of a sparking road flare in a pool of gasoline ready to go up in flames with him. 

Stiles sitting in the bathtub of ice and water next to him, ready to be sacrificed. 

Stiles driving a sword through his body with chaos blazing in his eyes.  Possessed.

Stiles on one side and Isaac on the other, each holding his hand as Allison’s casket is lowered into the earth, Derek at their back hovering protectively over the three of them.

 

Every step of the way Stiles had been there at his side and now he was leaving. 

 

Scott can’t help it, his wolf is frantic, desperate, struggling to latch onto the other boy and not let go and even as he fights it his head tips back and he howls.  Long and mournful.  Grief-stricken.  He can feel Stiles’ fingers scrabbling at the back of his shirt, dragging him in even closer as he whispers into his neck.

 

“Sshhh.. sshhh.. it’s okay.  It’s okay.”  He can feel Stiles’ mouth brush against the skin of his neck as he tries to comfort him.  It didn’t feel like it would ever be okay again.

 

“You’ve always been the better friend to me.. more than I ever deserved.”  Scott struggles to get the words out, to let his friend who’s stood by him through everything know how much he means to him.  He can feel Stiles shaking his head in denial.  

 

“No, no, no.. not just my friend, my brother.  If I didn’t have you Scott.. I wouldn’t have made it.”  There’s a note in Stiles’ voice that fills him with dread at what he’s implying and he remembers the lonely little boy sitting by himself in kindergarten offering him his gluestick.  He swallows hard and holds him all the tighter until their ribcages are pressed so tight together it feels like they’re going to merge into one.

 

A crush of bodies surges around them and Scott can feel his pack gather in close.  Nuzzling and hugging them.  Tears blind him so completely that he can only rely on his other senses to pick out Liam whining pitifully as he pushes into his side, Mason gently patting and stroking his arm almost helplessly as Malia rests her head on his shoulder blade her slender arms wrapping around them both and squeezing tight.  The welcome weight of Derek’s hand resting on the nape of his neck, his thumb rubbing soothing circles and Scott can pick out the loud continuous rumble of comfort the older werewolf makes.  Nearly surrounding them completely, because they are pressed in together so tight and hard, is the Sheriff.  His arms hold them all safe and secure and Scott lets out a sigh, for this one moment he can let it go, let go of being Alpha.

 

“You know I’m coming back right.  We’re coming back.”  Scott draws back, his face feels hot and swollen and he’s kinda relieved to see he isn’t the only one with flushed cheeks and puffy eyes.  Tears trickle down Stiles’ face as he gives a watery smile and a choking laugh.  “Who could give this up?  Once you’ve had a pack hug there’s no going back.”

 

Scott nods and laughs like he knows Stiles intended even though it burns in his chest.

 

The pack slowly releases them. 

 

“Stay safe.”  Scott says harshly, looking into whiskey coloured eyes, because he knows his best friend is a magnet for trouble.  Stiles presses a smacking kiss on his cheek and for once Scott doesn’t fight him off like when they’re messing around and Stiles has just kicked his butt for the umpteenth time on COD.

 

“Will do.  Alpha my Alpha.”  Stiles smirks at him with that familiar wicked grin as he wipes at his face with the back of his hand.

 

Derek extends his hand out to Scott, the intention all too clear, and he can only look at it in horror before he slaps it away and sees pain swift and sharp shine out of those unusual coloured eyes before he launches himself at the other man.  He holds him tight and fierce because he and Derek had gone through so much shit, some of it self-imposed from stubborness and trust issues, and they’d come out of the other side, walked through that hell and kept going because that’s all they could do.  They’d done it together through secrets and lies only to emerge on the far side as friends.  Good friends.  Derek hugs him back and nuzzles his hair and Scott knows that he’s being out and out scented by the big guy.

 

“Keep him safe for me.”  Scott says against the dark maroon Henley his face is pressed into as he breathes in the wild forest tang that he only associates with born wolves and this one in particular.  Derek’s scent has always contained smoke within it, only lately it hasn’t been as strong and today it’s practically non-existent.  Today his scent is fresh and clean, like the woods after rain and overlying it all is the richness of cinnamon.  He smells good.

 

“Always.”  Is the soft, gentle reply and it almost sounds like there’s more to Derek’s tone, but when Scott lifts his head there’s only the smile that so often startles him when he sees it because of its sweetness.  He turns to go, but Scott grabs his arm.

 

“Derek.. we’re.. I.. uh.. I know we’re not your family, but we’re your pack.  This is Hale territory and you always have a place here.”  Scott can hear himself and cringes because it’s corny and he hopes Derek’s not offended or feels he’s being condescended to, but he needed to say it.  Needed it to be clear to the other wolf that he belongs.

 

“Scott.. you are my family.”  Derek grabs hold of his shoulder and hauls him in for a brief hug before whispering.  “But thank you.”

 

Scott’s pretty sure Derek presses a kiss to the top of his head before he lets go and he feels almost a peace settle on him as he watches the muscular werewolf wrap his arm comfortingly around Stiles’ shoulders and lets the younger man rest his head against him as they walk to the car.

 

“Hey don’t lose your shirt in Vegas.”  Mason calls out, because they all know the route the human and wolf plan to follow to get to New York, and Stiles turns walking backwards as Derek grabs hold of his hand to guide him.

 

“Whaddya mean?  Haven’t you heard of the Stilinski luck.”  Stiles laughs and the Sheriff groans behind Scott.

 

“I better not have to get a second mortgage to pay for his luck.”  The Sheriff mutters under his breath.

 

“Yeah and no getting married by Elvis unless we’re there right.”  Scott calls out laughing as Stiles’ face crumples in dismay and he stumbles over his feet only to be saved by Derek who looks over his shoulder with such a deer in the headlights expression that Scott grins wildly at the result of his joke.

 

The pack stands at the end of the driveway waving and calling out goodbyes to the pair and Scott feels a wrench inside him as the Camaro pulls away.  The others slowly walk towards the house when it gets to the end of the street and pauses for traffic.  Scott stays with the Sheriff as they hold out for one last look. 

 

He can see with his enhanced vision the silhouettes of his two friends through the rear window and his breath catches when he sees them lean in towards one another, heads moving closer until their shapes become one.  He blinks and the Camaro’s turning the corner and Stiles’ is waving his hand out of the open window and instinctively Scott waves back even while he ponders on what he exactly saw. 

 

When the Sheriff drops his hand heavily on his shoulder Scott jumps startled and can see the older man give him a warm smile.

 

“Come on Scott.  Let’s go and have some breakfast.. my son’s not here and there’s a whole heap of bacon hidden at the back of the freezer.”  He waggles his eyebrows conspiratorially.

 

Scott gives one last look towards the end of the road and smiles widely before walking towards the Stilinski house.

 

No matter how much he thinks they’re actually perfect for each other, when Stiles and Derek call him tonight he’s gonna give them so much shit.

 

 

 

**_And if MTV are feeling exceptionally brave..._ **

 

 

Scott and the Sheriff sit at the kitchen table steadily polishing off a mound of bacon that the Sheriff had insisted needed to be cooked now that it had been defrosted.  The pups are long gone, the end of the Summer break drawing them out to fit as much into their days as they possibly can before going back to school.

 

“Do you think they’ll elope in Vegas?”  The Sheriff breaks the silence as he devours his bacon and eggs with gleeful delight. 

 

Scott isn’t surprised that the Sheriff knows, he doesn’t even need to think about it as he chews on the end of his crispy rasher.  “Uh-huh.” 

 

“Okay I’ll book some tickets, you go home and pack a bag and grab your Mom on the way, her shift’s finishing soon and we’ve got a wedding to get to.  Viva Las Vegas kid.” 

 

Scott rolls his eyes and wonders if you can get high from too much bacon.  The Sheriff curls his upper lip.

 

“Thank you.  Thank you very much.”


End file.
